Return
by Ritsu Kaiori
Summary: Mike's evil personality is back and he's about to show Mike who's in charge. Set after Episode 5 "Moon Madness"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my first fanfiction ever! Mike's evil personally is really fascinating to me so after watching the "Moon Madness" episode of Total Drama All Stars, I just had to write a story! **

**...**

"Cam-Codykins!" Sierra wailed as the heroic hamsters headed back to the losers cabin for the second time in a row, "why?!"

"Well…it's better than him being voted off right?" Zoey said as she awkwardly tried to comfort her sobbing teammate.

Duncan and Mike walked a few paces ahead of the girls. Duncan had a shocked and confused look on his face. "Gwen can't do what anymore?! Seriously, what is she talking about?! Has she lost her mind?!" the delinquent was saying, taking no notice that none of his teammates were really listening. Not that it would have mattered, he didn't stop talking long enough for anyone to answer.

Mike walked next to him sluggishly while deep in thought. He was pretty upset that his little buddy Cameron was now on the villain's team, especially now, when Mike needed him most.

Mike knew something was happening to him and it was beginning to frighten him. Ever since the beach challenge he hadn't been able to summon his other personalities. He also had believed that he had begun to sleep walk which caused him to break things but now…he wasn't so sure that was the case.

According to Zoey, she had seen Mike brake Cameron's glasses. Mike wasn't sure how he could have. He remembered sitting there with the rest of his team eating the slop Chef called dinner, then remembered seeing Cameron on the ground with his face in his bowl but Mike didn't actually remember seeing his friend fall.

"Did I really trip him?" Mike thought to himself.

Not only did Mike seem to be breaking things without knowing it, but the fact that he couldn't remember the last challenge was really disturbing him.

He remembered the start of the challenge, how his team was forced to wear bacon hats and sausage tails. He remembered running through the woods and apologizing to Cameron about his glasses and then…nothing. The next thing he knew he was on the other side of the island with Zoey yelling at him to hurry.

It was his fault they lost the challenge but he was more concerned that he didn't remember participating in half of it. Mike was used to having blackouts, it happened every time one of his other personalities took over. He would sometimes find himself in strange places or doing things he couldn't remember doing but this…seemed different.

Usually Mike could feel when his other personalities were about to come out, like he would always feel frustrated just before Chester appeared. He felt nothing this time and he still had his shirt on, he was pretty sure the bacon hate didn't count as a fedora and he didn't remember there being anything acrobatic involved. But even if his other personalities had come out, Zoey or Cameron would have told him.

Mike was so confused and very upset about the whole thing. Cameron had promised to help him figure it out but now that they were on opposite teams, Mike wasn't sure how that was going to happen.

To make things worse, Mike wasn't feeling to well. He felt tired like he had just run a marathon and his head was pounding like crazy.

As the hamsters reached the cabin, Zoey led a hysterical Sierra into their side of the cabin. Mike watched as Zoey disappeared inside. She had barely said two words to him all night. Was she angry with him? Was she mad at him for losing the challenge for them? Or was she mad about Cameron's glasses?

It bothered him a little that Zoey had told Cameron about seeing Mike brake his glasses but said nothing to Mike himself. She even told Cameron not to tell Mike that she saw him do it.

"Doesn't she trust me anymore?" Mike thought to himself.

"Yo, you coming?" Duncan said while holding open the door to their side of the cabin.

"Uh yeah in a minute" Mike said, "I'm going to go to the washroom for a minute". He gestured towards the communal bathrooms that sat just across the way from the cabins.

"Whatever," Duncan snorted before walking inside, letting the door slam behind him.

Mike walked the short distance to the bathrooms and went inside. He went to the sink, turned on the faucet and splashed some water in his face.

"What's happening to me?" Mike muttered.

He turned off the faucet and wiped the water from his eyes. Mike then looked up to see into the mirror, but what he saw caused him to yelp and jump back in fear.

Staring back at him was not the reflection he was used to. The reflection he saw resembled Mike…except his hair was swooped down hiding one of his eyes. The eye that was visible had dark circles under it.

"You!" Mike gasped. He felt his heart begin to beat wildly against his chest and the pounding in his head became worse. The reflection smirked viciously at him.

"Hello Michael," a sinister yet familiar voice said-a voice Mike hoped he'd never hear again- the sound was so terrifying Mike felt his insides run cold, "miss me?"

Before Mike could do anything, he felt his body jerk violently, throwing itself at the wall. Mike cried out in surprise and pain as he slammed into the hard tiled wall. He then took a step back only for his body to once again throw itself at the wall with full force.

Stars exploded into his vision when his head met the unforgiving wall, he could feel blood streaming down from the side of his face. Mike screamed and tried to push himself away from the wall only to be thrown sideways right into the mirror! His arm took the full force of the blow, smashing right into the mirror causing glass and blood to rain onto the sinks and floor.

Mike had never felt so scared in his life. His body was acting on its own…his own body was trying to _kill_ him.

Mike struggled to get himself away from the mirror as there were now jagged pieces of broken glass everywhere.

He turned his back to the mirror and grasped the edge of the sink and feeling glass slice into his palms, he pushed away from what could possibly be his death.

As soon as Mikes hands let go of the sink a strong force shoved him backwards. He screamed as he felt himself fall only to be stopped when the back of his head connected to the edge of the sink.

Mike could feel his body teetering slightly from side to side before finally falling over as his vision began to drift in and out of focus. He barley felt himself hit the glass stained floor as everything started to look black.

"You're going to be sorry Michael," was the last thing Mike heard before darkness swallowed him.

…...

Duncan sat on his bed staring at nothing. "Ugh! What is Gwen's problem?! What did I do?!" He asked himself.

"Was she serious? Are we really over?" Duncan thought sadly, "But…I don't want it to be over…"

A strange noise pulled him out of his grief causing him to look up. "What was that?"

The delinquent got to his feet and walked out the door thinking it was some kind of animal. He looked around but saw nothing. He was about to go back inside when he heard it again. It was too muffled to figure out what it was.

"Hey Yo! Do you two hear that?" Duncan said knocking on the girl's door.

"Hear what?" Zoey said stepping outside with a sniffling Sierra following.

"Sounds like some animal is getting eaten out there," Duncan grinned.

"Duncan that's so-"Zoey had started but a blood curdling scream stopped her. Everyone looked in the direction of where it came from and found themselves looking straight at the washroom. Before anyone could say anything the sound of shattering glass coming from inside the bathroom rang through the air.

Duncan felt fear build up in him as he remembered Mike had went in there. "Mike!" Duncan heard himself shout.

"What?!" He had heard Zoey say as he took off running towards the bathrooms. When he reached them, Duncan grabbed the door handle and threw the door open. What he saw made his blood run cold.

The mirror was smashed and there was broken glass and blood everywhere. Duncan's eyes widened when he saw his teammate. Mike was lying unconscious on the floor in a bloody mess.

Duncan heard someone run up behind him and gasp. "MIKE!" Zoey screamed pushing Duncan out of the way and rushing to her boyfriend's side, cutting her knees as she knelt down by him. "MIKE! Please be ok! MIKE WAKE UP!"

Sierra and Duncan stood in the doorway both to shocked to move.

"What's going on?!" Duncan heard Cameron yell and turned to see him and the Villains team rushing towards them.

Duncan and Sierra were pushed away from the door as the Villains demanded to see what was inside only to gasp in shock when they saw.

"SOMEONE GET CHRIS AND CHEF!"

…...

Mike felt like he was sinking, like he was in water and slowly sinking to the bottom. He tried to move, to swim upwards, he didn't know why but the farther down he went the more afraid he felt. Like there was something bad waiting for him at the bottom. But no matter how hard he tired, Mike only felt himself go downwards.

Eventually the sinking feeling went away and Mike felt like he was lying on a cloud. He took no comfort in it though as a huge wave of fear washed over him. It was pitch black so he couldn't see anything but he could sense it, something evil was close.

"Get up you pathetic heap" A voice snarled.

Mike's vision began to come back, and he realized he was lying on his stomach and standing right in front of his face was a pair of shoes. Mike nervously tilted his head upwards to see who they belonged to only to gasp when he discovered the answer.

Mike saw an evil copy of himself glaring down at him, his dark eyes full of wrath.

"The Malevolent One…." Mike whispered.

The Mike copy sneered. "I'm flattered that you gave me such an honorable nickname."

"Impossible…how did you-"

"Escape?" the Malevolent One interrupted before Mike finished his question. "Did you really think you had gotten rid of me for good Mikey-boy?"

Mike pushed himself to his knees, trying to look braver than he felt. "So you're the one who's been breaking everyone's stuff!"

"Yeah so?" The Malevolent one said.

"And you're the one who made me hurt myself in the bathroom!"

"Yep," The Malevolent one answered sounding bored.

"Why?! Mike demanded, "It's your body too!"

"That's why I didn't kill you," the evil personality said giving Mike a chilling smile, "besides, I can handle a few injures, and you're the one who got to feel the worst of it."

Mike didn't answer and instead looked around. He was in his subconscious. It wasn't the first he'd been here so he recognized it.

"What did you do with the others?" Mike asked, trying to make his voice sound threatening.

"I wouldn't worry about them Mikey-boy," The Malevolent one grinned "I'd be more worried about you and your friends in the real world."

"Leave them alone!" Mike shouted.

"Oh I don't think I will," The Malevolent One said in a cruel voice, "in case you haven't noticed, I'm the one who's really in control, I come and go as I please."

The Malevolent one looked right at Mike and sneered. "So prepare yourself Mikey-boy, I am going to make your nightmares come true. You're going to pay for locking me up for all these years. "

Everything began to get cloudy, and the Malevolent One disappeared. Mike looked around in a panic, not liking that he could no longer see the danger.

"Mike!" A voice echoed.

"Zoey?" Mike said, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Mike! Please wake up! Mike!" She sounded so scared.

"Zoey!" Everything began to get blurrier and started to fade away. Mike was then thrown back into darkness and he felt himself begin to float upwards following the sound of Zoey's voice.

…...

The first thing Mike became aware of was how much pain he was in. His whole body hurt like hell!

Mike groaned as he tried to open his eyes but an immense pain pulsing through his head caused him to shut them again.

"Mike?" The sound of Zoey's voice gave him the strength to fight though the pain to get his eyes open.

As Mike painfully forced his eyes open he saw Zoey looking down at him. Her eyes were wide with fear and it was obvious that she'd been crying.

"Oh Mike! Are you ok?! Please say something!" She pleaded.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Mike asked with a pain filled smile on his face.

"Oh Mike! You're ok! I was so worried! "She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Mike looked around and realized that he was lying on a bed in the infirmary tent. He then noticed that his arm was wrapped up in bandages like a cast. He also noticed that he had bandages wrapped around his head and a big bandage on his cheek. He was about to say something when he heard someone frantically yell his name.

Flinching in pain he turned his head towards the sound and Cameron came running in.

"Mike! Mike! What happened to you?!" He was saying in a panic, "Who attacked you?!"

"Attacked me?" Mike thought. He then remembered what happened and found himself looking between the two worried faces of Zoey and Cameron.

How could he tell them? How could he even begin to explain what was happening to him? Or how they were all in danger? The answer was simple….he couldn't.

"There's only one thing I can do," Mike thought to himself, "I have to get off this island."

...

**And there you have it! My first fanfiction. I had to speed the ending along a bit because if I didn't it would have taken forever to get down and I wanted to get this posted before episode 6 airs. As of right now this is just a oneshot but depending on how you guys like it I may make it longer. So please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is; chapter 2! This chapter will be like episode 6 only with a few differences to fit in with the last chapter of course. **

**In the last chapter I didn't give the Malevolent One a name because I figured he had one and we'd hear what it was sooner or later so I didn't want to make up one for him. Turns out his name is Mal which means bad/evil/unpleasant yada yada. Mal…Malevolent…makes sense. Anyway, I'll just call him Mal now**

…

Zoey and Cameron were staring down at Mike as they waited for an answer, for him to tell them what had happened.

Mike began to desperately search his brain for something to say. There was no way he was telling them the truth, he had to think of something else.

"Come on Mike, tell us what happened," Zoey said gently.

"Uh…" Mike began but was thankfully interrupted by the sound of someone entering the tent.

"Yay! Mikes ok!" Sierra said running in. Duncan walked in after her.

"I thought you guys went to bed," Zoey said.

"We couldn't sleep, we were too worried," Sierra answered.

Mike looked outside the tent and noticed that it was still dark which meant he must not have been out to long, just long enough to get some medical attention.

"Pff, I wasn't worried," Duncan said as he crossed his arms, "I'm a villain, but if there's some nut-job running around ready to attack us I need to know about it."

Duncan then looked at Mike. "Well, what happened?"

Again all eyes were on Mike. He began to feel nervous and started to rub his bandaged arm as it began to hurt. Zoey gently took his hand to stop him. "Careful, you'll tear the stitches."

"Stitches?" Mike asked as he looked at his arm. He then noticed that the palms of his hands were bandaged over too. "Man, I really got sliced up," Mike thought to himself.

"Yeah, your arm was cut up real bad," Cameron told him, "it needed stiches, luckily all your other wounds didn't need them, but Chef did have to pull pieces of glass out of them."

"Well that that's what happens when you take a nap in glass," Duncan snorted.

"Duncan!" Zoey said. The delinquent just shrugged.

"Zoey cut her knees up pretty good too trying to help you," Sierra told Mike as she folded her hands together, "it was so romantic, just like what Cody would do for me."

She then grabbed Cameron and began hugging his head. "Oh Cody! I've missed you!"

"I'm Cameron," the bubble boy told her.

"Sure…," Sierra said as she continued to hug him.

Mike looked at Zoey. "Your hurt?" he asked her.

Zoey smiled, "I'm fine."

"Hello! Can we get back on topic here?! What happened?!" Duncan asked Mike kind of harshly.

Mike must have had lady-luck on his side, because before he could answer, Chris walked in.

"Mike! Glad to see your awake!" Chris said in his usual chipper voice as he walked over to the bed, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine….," Mike said a little suspiciously, since when did Chris care about the contestants?

"In that case," Chris said, pulling a bunch of papers out of nowhere, "I'm going to need you to sign this."

"What is it?" Mike asked as he painfully sat up in the bed. He then realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt and noticed that his body was covered in some bruises and some small cuts.

"Oh just some paper work saying that you won't sue the show-or more importantly me-for your little bathroom "accident," Chris answered, air quoting the word accident, "I'm already on parole the last thing I need is a lawsuit."

"Accident?! Chris, Mike was attacked!" Zoey snapped, "Didn't you see him?!"

"Yeah, yeah," was Chris's reply as he held the papers and a pen out to Mike.

That got Mike thinking, could he really play it off like it was an accident? Chris probably already knew what happened since he had camera's _everywhere_. The only place there weren't cameras were in the bathroom stalls…yeah Chris must already know what happened.

"Heh…Chris is right…it was just an accident," Mike said nervously as he took the papers and began to skim over them.

"What?!" the teens all shouted.

"Dude! How was that an accident?!" Duncan demanded, "You look like you went through a cheese grader!"

"Yeah well…glass can do that to you," Mike gave a fake laugh and started to sign the papers.

The others stared at him as if he lost his mind, but Mike kept his eyes on the papers, not wanting to meet their gazes.

"The floor was wet…" Mike started, trying to sound natural, like it was no big deal, "and I slipped."

Mike then risked a glance at his friends, the look on their faces telling him that they weren't buying it.

"You…._slipped_?" Duncan said slowly.

"Yeah…and then smashed my arm into the mirror…then hit my head on the sink." Mike replied with a fake smile.

His fellow contestants looked at each other. "Well…if that's what you say happened Mike," Zoey said hesitantly.

Zoey knew Mike was lying; something had been going on with him lately. She had seen him break Cameron's glasses, and then he lied about being chased by a bear during the challenge and now this? Zoey wasn't sure what to make of it; Mike was really starting to scare her.

Mike looked at the redhead as he finished signing the papers. "Zoey, I-"Mike was interrupted by Chris snatching the papers back.

"Thank you!" Chris said, "now then contestants, everyone in bed, you have a challenge bright and early!" With that Chris left the tent.

Zoey glanced at Mike, nodded her head and followed the host out. Since Zoey wasn't going to push the issue, the others decided they weren't going to either. Duncan crossed his arms, and with a final look at Mike, exited the tent

"Come on Cody-Cam! Its bed time! I'll tuck you in!" Sierra giggled taking ahold of Cameron's arm.

"Before you go, can you hand me my shirt?" Mike asked, noticing his blue shirt sitting on a chair.

"Sure," Cameron said, and then looked at Sierra, "uh….can you go on without me? I want to talk to Mike for a minute."

"Ok Cam-Cody kins! I understand," Sierra said, letting go of Cameron and then leaving the tent.

"I don't think she does understand…." Mike said.

Cameron sighed and got Mike's shirt. "No sign of Vito?" He asked as he handed it to Mike.

"No…" the MPD boy answered, pulling his shirt on, his stomach twisting up in knots as he remembered the conversation he had in his own mind, the conversation he had with…_him_. The Malevolent One, or Mal as he called himself. Just thinking about his evil personality made Mike feel sick with fear.

Mal had done some seriously awful stuff in the past…stuff Mike didn't want to think about. He was also worried about his other personalities. What had happened to them?

"Mike, are you ok?" Cameron asked worriedly as he noticed his friend begin to shake.

"Huh? Oh…yeah…I'm fine," Mike answered, giving Cameron a smile as he shook off his thoughts. He'd be ok; he just needed to get off the island.

"Don't worry, I'll help you figure it out," Cameron assured his friend.

"Thanks buddy"

"Well I'll see you later," the bubble boy said as he headed towards the tents exit, "get some rest, you need it."

"All right," Mike waved as he watched Cameron leave.

Now that Mike knew what was happening to him, he had no intention of letting Cameron try and help. With a demon inside his mind, ready to strike, it was best that everyone kept their distance.

…

Mike refused to let himself sleep. He couldn't sleep for he worried that if he did…Mal would take over. So Mike laid there in the dark infirmary tent struggling to keep his eyes open.

An intern would check on him every now and then and through them Mike had learned that he had only been unconscious for three hours after the bathroom incident. Which explained why it was still dark, it was around 1 in the morning when they had finished the bomb fire ceremony. One intern had offered to get Mike sleeping pills but Mike of course turned them down.

At some point, sleep must have gotten the better of him because Mike was awoken later by the sound of Chris on the loud speaker telling the campers to meet on the dock.

Mike quickly sat up and looked around, his heart pounding. Everything seemed ok…had he stayed in bed the whole time? He was too tired and sore to really think too much into it. Now that it was morning, Mike figured it was safe to sleep, Mal wouldn't try anything while everyone was awake, he liked to be sneaky.

Mike laid back down, pulled the blanket over him and closed his eyes, ready to get some much needed rest but that fantasy was short lived by the sound of someone entering the tent.

"Up and at 'em kid! Its challenge time!" Mike heard Chef Hatchet's voice say.

Mike opened his eyes and looked at the huge cook. "Not for me Chef, I quit." The boy told him.

Duncan had quit the game in season three and Anne Maria had quit last season so Mike saw no reason why he couldn't do the same.

"Nope, that doesn't work anymore," Chef told him, "Fans hate it when contestants just up and quit so from now on the only way out of this game is to be kicked off."

"What?!" Mike groaned, "Well then can't I have a sick day?" he asked as he pulled the blanket up over his head.

"No," Chef replied, roughly pulling the blanket off the young contestant. The insane cook then grabbed Mike by the back of his shirt and yanked him off the bed.

"Ow! Chef!" a startled Mike yelled.

Chef held Mike off the ground by the back of his shirt and began to carry him out of the tent, showing no sympathy for the injured teen.

"Hey! Ow! I don't even have shoes!"

…

Chris and the rest of the contestants stood on the dock of shame as the host told them that their challenge would be located in the "fun zone."

The teens began asking what "fun" meant, since Chris seemed to have a pretty messed up definition of the word, when a sound from behind caught their attention.

Everyone turned to see Chef carrying an injured barefoot Mike. Mike hung limply from Chef's grip but loudly voiced his discomfort.

Chef walked up to the others and then let go of Mike's shirt, letting the poor teens already battered body hit the hard ground.

"Ow!"

"Mike! Glad you could make it, we wouldn't want you to miss out on all the fun," Chris said with a big smile on his face.

"Mike's coming too?" Cameron asked, "But he's hurt!"

"Yeah dude! That's really messed up," Duncan said as he helped Mike up.

"Thanks Duncan," Mike said.

Duncan looked at Mike for a second and then smacked himself in the face. "Gah!" the delinquent yelled causing Mike to give him a confused look.

"Seriously Chris, what is wrong with you?" Gwen asked.

"What? Mike's still got full use of both his arms and legs," Chris said, the smile never leaving his face, "he's fine."

Before anyone else could say anything a boat pulled up to the dock with an exhausted looking Scott standing in it.

"I'm back from exile," the dirt boy said as he tried to climb out of the boat only for Chris to push him back in.

"All aboard!"

…

The boat ride was extremely uncomfortable for Mike, everyone kept looking at him. His team, plus Cameron and Gwen, looked at him with sympathy, while the vultures looked at him with suspicion.

Alejandro, Heather, Gwen, Courtney and Scott stood as far away from everyone else as they could get and were whispering to each other. Mike could tell they were talking about him from the way they kept glancing over at him.

It made Mike feel self-conscious; it was like he was back in high school with everyone talking about him behind his back. Mike turned away from everyone and pretended not to notice the looks he was getting and stared over the side of the boat at his reflection.

Mike began feeling anxious as he looked at himself and the stitches on his arm began to sting and itch. He started to rub his arm trying to scratch away the itch without hurting the stitches.

"Mike, don't do that," Cameron said from beside him.

"I can't help it, my arm itches," Mike responded, his eyes never leaving the water.

Cameron looked up at his friend. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry," Mike assured him.

The MPD Boy then glanced around the boat. Sierra was leaning over the side trying to see where they were going while Zoey and Duncan were off to the side, close to where Chris and Chef were driving the boat. The two were having a conversation and Mike couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Zoey was talking to Duncan and not him.

"It's ok," Mike told himself, "She's safer if she stays away right now."

Mike then glanced over at the villain's team and caught Scott looking at him. Mike frowned then went back to looking in the water.

"He was attacked in the bathroom?" Scott asked his teammates quietly after they told him what had happened to Mike.

"That's what we first thought," Courtney replied, "but according to bubble-boy over there, Mike is claiming it was an accident."

"How can someone _accidently _smash a mirror?" Heather piped in.

"I'll bet he did it on purpose," Scott said.

"Why would someone hurt themselves like that on purpose?" Gwen asked, immediately defending Mike.

"You watched the show last season didn't you?" Scott asked her. Gwen nodded.

"Then you know he's crazy, a guy with multiple personalities is bound to do something like that," the ginger said.

"Just because he has multiple personalities doesn't mean he's crazy," Gwen responded, "Have you met Izzy or even Sierra? _That_ is what crazy is."

"Scott may be right," Alejandro cut in, "what if this is a trick to get farther into the game?"

"Yeah, he could have purposely hurt himself so we wouldn't think to watch out for him," Heather agreed.

"Ugh! You're all idiots!" Gwen said throwing her arms into the air then walked away from the group.

The remaining vultures looked at each other. "I think we should keep an eye on our friend Mike," Alejandro said after a minute.

The others nodded in agreement.

….

"Seriously? The fun zone is on Boney Island?" Duncan said as everyone got off the boat.

"Sure is, maybe while we're here someone will find the invisibility statue." Chris replied smugly as he looked at Scott.

"I searched all night!" Scott said, "There is no statue! Say it!"

"Yes, there is," Chris replied "and it's in the fun zone."

Chris led the way to what looked like a giant garage door with colorful balloons all around it.

"Ok everybody inside," the host said as he pushed a button to open the door.

Both teams walked inside and jumped as the door closed behind them. They turned around and looked at a giant television screen as Chris appeared on it.

"You are now in the fun zone!" He told them happily.

Chris then explained the challenge-be the first to collect six mutant eggs in your team basket and try not to die-pretty simple.

"This is really messed up," Courtney told him, "we could seriously die in here."

"Don't worry," Chris said, "with Cameron and Mike in there the rest of you will be fine."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Duncan asked.

"Hungry animals like easy prey and with Mike being injured and Cameron being…well Cameron, you do the math." The host answered.

"Hey!" Cameron yelled.

"Now go!" Chris yelled ignoring Cameron as he blew a horn to start the challenge.

Sierra immediately grabbed Cameron. "We should look for eggs together!" the super fan told him.

"Um we're on different teams," the nerd told her.

"That doesn't matter! Why would it matter?!" Sierra yelled, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. Luckily Gwen came to the bubble boy's rescue, pulling him away from the crazed girl and after the rest of their team.

"Cam-ody!" Sierra yelled into the sky.

"Why don't you help Mike look for eggs Sierra?" Zoey suggested. Chris was right, animals loved injured prey and even though Mike was scaring her right now, she would never want him to get hurt.

"Uh…Mike's gone," Duncan told her.

"What?!" Zoey shouted, looking around. Sure enough, Mike was nowhere to be seen.

"You guys look for eggs! I'll go find him!" Zoey told her teammates with obvious worry in her voice. The redhead then took off running into the mutated forest.

…

Mike walked barefoot through the forest, trying to distance himself away from the others. Since he apparently wasn't able to quit the game he had no choice but to get himself voted off and to do that, his team had to lose.

Mike decided that he wouldn't help in the challenge and just hope that they lose. He felt a little bad; if they lost that meant his team would have to spend another night in the loser's cabin, but at least everyone would be safe as soon as he was off the island.

Mike was scared; he knew Mal was there, waiting. Waiting for his moment to pounce, like a lion hunting a zebra. Mike couldn't bear the thought of anyone getting hurt because of him, it made him feel sick.

As Mike continued his way through the forest he eventually made it to a swamp. "Gross!" the teen complained, plugging his noise as an awful smell invaded it.

Mike began to walk around the swamp, keeping his eyes on the murky water. He remembered the giant mutant alligator living in a similar swamp from last season and he sure didn't want to run into that guy again, especially without Svetlana or mutant Dakota around to save the day.

Mike was so busy watching the water that he forgot to watch where he was going and cried out in surprise as the ground disappeared from under him.

"Ow…" Mike moaned as his already sore body was introduced to the ground for a second time that day.

The MPD teen then sat up on his knees and look around, he'd fallen into some kind of hole. Mike looked to the side of him and then gave an annoyed groan when he realized what he'd actually fallen into.

Sitting next to him were 8 giant eggs….he had fallen into a nest. "Oh you have got to be kidding," Mike said out loud, "I'm trying to lose! I don't want to find eggs! "

Mike stood up and brushed himself off. "Maybe I can somehow lead the villains here so they can-"

Mike stopped himself when he noticed that a huge shadow fell over him. The teen turned slowly around to find out what the shadow belong to.

Standing behind him was a giant green mutated alligator, the exact opposite of what Mike wanted to see. Mike gave the creature a nervous smile.

"H-hello...you must be these lovely egg's mother," Mike said as he began to back away, "they're beautiful…you've taken such good care of them." Mike continued talking as he back to the other side of the nest.

"Well it was really nice meeting you but I GOT TO GO!" Mike yelled as he jumped out of the nest and took off running through the forest.

Mamma gator was not amused. She let out an ear shattering roar and took chase. Mike could feel the ground shake behind him from her giant footfalls but didn't look to see how close she was, he kept his eyes straight ahead as he ran as fast as he could, praying that he would be able to outrun the furious mutant.

Mike must have used up all his luck the night before because it sure wasn't with him now. As he ran he felt something sharp pierce into his unprotected foot. With a sharp yelp of pain Mike's reflexes caused him to jerk his leg up as he tried to get his foot away from the pain.

The motion was so quick it caused him to lose his footing and down he went, hitting the muddy ground. "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!" Mike's mind screamed. The frighten teen threw his arms over his head and waited to be chomped.

Mike heard the gator let out another roar, but this one sounded surprised, not angry. Mike risked a glance behind him and saw the gator rubbing her nose which was now red. The gator shook her head and growled, her eyes locking back onto Mike.

But before she could make a move towards him, a rock came flying out of nowhere and nailed her already red nose.

The gator gave a sound shattering screeched that seemed to make the earth rumble.

"MIKE! Get away from there!" Mike heard the most beautiful voice in the whole universe yell.

Mike looked up and saw Zoey standing on a branch in a tree not too far away, she was swinging her medallion around like a nunchuck.

"Hurry!" she yelled, throwing up a rock and hitting it with the medallion, sending the stone flying at the gator.

Mike stumbled to his feet, and ignoring the new throbbing pain in his foot, ran towards the tree. As he came up to it, Zoey jumped down and grabbed his hand. "This way!" she said and began pulling him through the forest.

They ran a short distance to a cave and Zoey pulled Mike inside. They waited in the dark as they heard the gator charge past, then waited a few minutes to make sure the she was gone. Zoey then peek outside the cave.

"Whew, it's gone," Zoey said as she walked out and Mike followed.

"Zoey you saved me," Mike told her with a goofy romantic smile on his face.

"It was nothing…I can't even count all the times you saved me," Zoey gave him a shy smile but then her face became serious.

"What were you doing going off on your own in your condition?!" Zoey demanded glaring at him.

"I…didn't think you wanted to be around me…" Mike answered, it wasn't the truth but he was picking up that vibe.

"Mike….I-"Zoey stopped when she noticed Mike was leaning heavily on one foot, "Sit down," she told him while gently pushing him onto a boulder.

Mike sat down and examined his foot. He must have stepped on a rock or something, a big bloody gash sat right on the bottom of his foot, luckily it didn't seem very deep.

Zoey knelt down and took his foot and started to gently brush away the mud from the wound. "It's not that I don't want to be around you," she told him, "it's just that…well…you've been acting so weird…I guess I'm just confused."

Zoey tore off the bottom of her shirt and used the fabric to bandage Mike's foot causing him to flinch.  
"Sorry," Zoey said.

"it's ok," Mike assured her, "I know I've been weird…it's just that...I've got lot going on right now I guess…" he tried to explain.

"Well I can't help you unless you tell me," Zoey told him as she helped him stand and, taking ahold of his hand she added "so you better get talking."

…

"You lost contact with your other personalities?" Zoey asked as her and Mike walked through the forest. Well Mike was limping but he noticed Zoey had a slight limp too and remembered that she had cut her knees.

"Yeah, ever since Scott hit me in the head with that shovel," Mike replied. He had told her the truth, just not the _whole _truth. He left out the part where his pure evil personality had come back after being locked away for many years seeking vengeance.

"Well…if a hit in the head made you lose contact with them….would another hit on the head bring them back?" Zoey asked.

"Like a reset button!" Mike said, "Worth a try." Mike was desperate to get everything back to normal and what Zoey said made sense, if a hit in the head had started all this maybe another one would end it. He then grabbed a big rock and handed it to Zoey.

"Ok do it," he told her, bending over so she could easily hit him.

"I can't hit you in the head with a rock!" Zoey said dropping the stone to the ground, "Maybe Cameron will have a better idea."

"Ok…" Mike said.

Mike felt like he was on the clock and wanted to end this as soon as possible. A part of him believed that getting hit in the head wouldn't do anything but give him a headache…and possibly a concussion. He already hit his head on the sink last night, but that had been Mal's doing. But maybe…just maybe…if he hit himself hard enough….

"Mike look at that!" Zoey's voice brought Mike out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Mike looked to where Zoey was pointing and saw a nest full of giant eggs.

"We can win this! Come on Mike help me pick up the nest!" Zoey said excitedly.

Together Mike and Zoey picked up the nest and began to carry it back to the entrance of the fun zone. Mike had thought about pretending to trip to slow them down and maybe lose some eggs…but Zoey was so excited that he didn't have the heart to go through with it.

Plus Mike was feeling more confident now, that maybe he could get himself under control without having to go home. Maybe Cameron would have an idea what to do.

…

Amazingly the hero's team had won thanks to Mike and Zoey bringing in so many eggs. As everyone headed back to the boat to head back to the main island Mike caught up to Cameron.

"Hey Cam, sorry you lost," Mike told him giving him a sympathetic smile.

"That's ok, we'll beat you guys next time," Cameron said smiling.

Mike laughed, "maybe, but listen, I need your help," Mike began, "I was wondering if-"

Mike was cut off by miss queen bee herself, Heather. "Um excuse me, bubble-boys on our team now," she snapped, "find your own nerd freak," and with that she grabbed Cameron and dragged him away.

…

Once they had made it back to the island Mike was feeling desperate and anxious, if the villains wouldn't let Cameron help him he had to find a way himself. As everyone headed towards the campfire pit to vote someone off, Mike had made up his mind on what he was going to do.

He found a big rock and headed into the confessional, the only place where he knew the others wouldn't bother him.

Mike sat down on the toilet and held the rock above his head. "I have to protect Zoey at all costs," he told the camera. Then squeezing his eyes shut he took a deep breath and let the rock drop.

Mike felt the hard stone connect with his already injured head feeling the sharp pierce of pain. But that was all he felt…something wasn't right.

"Ow…" Mike groaned opening his eyes, he realized he wasn't in the confessional anymore, "Where am-AH!" Mike yelled as he tried to walk forward only for something to grab his leg causing him to fall. Mike turned around and gasp in horror at what he saw.

He was chained to a bolder! He was in his subconscious chained to a bolder!

"Oh no! no no no no! NOOOOOOOO!

...

**And that's where I'll end it, I have some more ideas but I want to see what happens in the next episode of TDAS to decide if I want to use one idea now or wait. Anyway Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So episode 7 didn't exactly help me like I was hoping it would. But that's ok, I made it work**

…

Outside of Mike's subconscious, Mal, the spawn of evil itself, found himself lying on the ground in the confessional with a giant bolder on top of him. He pushed the heavy stone off and rubbed his head. His body ached like crazy from the various wounds but he ignored it.

Mal then sat up, looked into the camera and grinned evilly. He began to laugh hysterically. His laughter was so dark and cruel that the devil himself would probably be scared.

"Bravo Mike," Mal chuckled, "I guess that will keep you quiet for a while." The Mike imposter's wicked grin widened. "But don't worry; I'll make sure your friends don't miss you."

Mal pushed his hair up and used a can of hairspray (that just happened to be there) to get it to stay in the style that Mike always had it. Mal found it interesting that him and Mike not only had different personalities, but so did their hair. Mal's hair just did not want to stay up out of his face.

As he worked on getting his hair to look like Mike's, the evil teen began to whistle the tune _In the Hall of the Mountain King_, an old orchestral piece Mal had become quite fond of a few years back.

Finally getting his hair out of his face, Mal put the can down and made a dumb face. "Der! I'm Mike!" The imposter joked into the camera then laughed.

"Well, I better get back to my _team._"

…

The rest of the hamsters were already in their seats at the peanut gallery when Mal arrived. Zoey looked at him and smiled as he approached. Resisting the urge to gag, Mal smiled back.

"Everything ok?" The red head asked.

"Yes, everything's fine," the imposter replied, taking a seat behind her next to Duncan. He smiled to himself as if he had just told a joke.

Once both teams were seated, Chris congratulated the hero's on their victory and explained that Zoey would get a special reward in the next challenge. But, not too surprisingly, the jerk refused to tell what the reward was.

The host then sent the vultures to the confessional to vote someone off. Mal watched the team with amusement as they walked away. Cameron looked nervous beyond belief while Heather was obviously furious as she stomped to the confessional. Alejandro walked with confidence and had a smug look on his face.

"This is going to be good," Mal thought to himself.

Once all the villains had cast their votes and returned to their seats by the bon fire, Chris began to tally the votes. The team sat in suspense as they watched Chris go through the pictures.

"I've tallied the votes," Chris said after a while, "and tonight's flushee is….Alejandro" Chris held up a picture of the Spaniard with a red X drawn across it.

"Ha!" Heather yelled throwing her hands in the air with joy.

"Oh, I do not think _I'm _leaving," Alejandro said the smug look still on his face.

"Oh really?" Heather grinned, "Why is that?"

Alejandro then stood up causing everyone but Mal to gasp. "Very interesting, this is turning out to be quite the show," Mal thought to himself.

Alejandro wasn't done with surprises yet; he walked over and stood in front of Heather and out of nowhere pulled out the McLean invincibility statue. "I've got diplomatic immunity," He said, causing everyone to gasp once again.

Heather stood up, clenching her fists to her side. "You….you….YOUUU!" she began to yell, her voice so full of anger that it shook.

"Hate to interrupt such a well thought out argument," Chris said, walking up to them, "but the only vote that wasn't for Alejandro was for you!" He then held up a picture of Heather.

"Very interesting show indeed," Mal thought, smiling to himself.

"NOOOO!" the villainess yelled, falling to her knees.

Chris just laughed, "Yeah yeah, it's always such a shock." The sadistic host then grinned, "But before we send Heather on her merry way, we're going to do a little more team shuffling."

"What?! Again?!" Courtney yelled standing up.

"Yep!" Chris replied, "Cameron, I'm sending you back to the hero's team!"

"YAY! CAM-ODY!" Sierra squealed.

Cameron looked over to the hero's team trying to decide if this was a blessing or a curse. Being on the villain's was really nerve wracking but there was no Sierra. On the other hand, his two best friends were on the hero's team.

"Good, now we won't have to worry about bubble-boy slowing us down anymore," Scott said as Cameron walked to stand with his new teammates.

"Can we flush Heather now and go to bed?" Courtney asked clearly bored causing Heather to shoot daggers at her.

"In a second! We're not done with the shuffling!" Chris whined, sounding like a child who wasn't getting his way.

"You're switching someone else?" Gwen asked hopefully, maybe Chris finally realized that she wasn't a villain.

"Yep, after reviewing some of the footage for the last few episodes, I discovered that one of our hero's is really a cold blooded, merciless, depraved, psychotic villain!" Chris said, overdoing it with the evil adjectives.

"Finally!" Duncan piped up, as he got up from his seat, "it's about time you noticed that I'm really a villain!"

"Not you Duncan-do-gooder," Chris said, stopping the delinquent from moving to the villain's side, "I'm talking about a _real _villain."

Mal raised an eyebrow, he didn't like where this was going. Was this damn host going to ruin his fun already?

"Mike!" Chris said, pointing at the imposter, "You're now on team villain!"

Both teams gasped and looked right at "Mike". "But Mike's not a cold blooded villain, he's one of the nicest guys here," Sierra said, "but not as nice as Cody-Cam of course." The super fan then grabbed Cameron and began to hug him.

"Oh really?" Chris challenged with a smirk on his face, "The footage doesn't lie." Out of nowhere a TV screen was lowered next to the man and began playing a quick montage of "Mike's" evil deeds.

Everyone watched in shock as they saw the teen break his teammate's possessions, speed up the salad spinner to a dangerous level and trip and then abandon Cameron in the woods.

Even Mal was shocked by the video and had to swallow the urge to rip Chris's throat out for showing it. Luckily, the montage was very quick, each clip only being a few seconds long, and it only showed a couple of Mal's evil deeds. It didn't show any of his confessional tapes, and skipped the part where Mal had tried to hit Zoey off a cliff with a club.

Mal shot a quick glare at Chris. If the host had watched some of the footage from previous episodes then he defiantly knew what was going on. Even so, he didn't actually give Mal away. There was nothing in the video to show that it wasn't Mike that did all those things.

"It's fine, I can still have fun." Mal thought to himself.

Once the short video was over everyone looked straight at Mal who put a fake panicked look on his face. "Mike?" Zoey asked her face full of fear.

"I…don't remember doing any of that!" Mal said, trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah yeah, just get on with the switching," Chris said, not at all interested in what the teen had to say to defend himself.

Mal stood up and walked over to stand with the villain's team but stopped when he heard Cameron yell to him. "Don't worry Mike! It will be ok! We'll figure it out!"

Mal took a deep breath, that bubble boy was really getting on his nerves, he was way to nosey. Once Mal was sure that all annoyance was invisible from his face, he turned around and smiled at the smaller boy. "Thanks Cam, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Cameron returned his smile and Mal turned back to his new team. "Hey everyone," Mal said, causing the vultures to look at him nervously. His voice seemed to take on a darker tone and sounded almost…threatening.

"Vultures your free to go, Heather meet me at the flush of shame," Chris said.

Heather stomped to the dock with Alejandro following her, while the rest of the vultures headed to the losers cabin. Without really thinking about it, Mal began to whistle his favorite tune again.

As soon as Duncan heard it he gasped and shot to his feet. "That tune!" he thought as he watched "Mike" walk away. "No way! It can't be!...but it is…Mal…"

Memories of juvie and that psycho came flashing into his mind. Duncan felt fear build up inside of him and gulped.

"Hamsters!" Chris's voice pulled Duncan out of his thoughts. "Who's going to Boney Island?"

"Me! I'll go!" Duncan said, raising his arm as high as he could get it.

"All righty then, Chef's waiting for you on the boat." The host told him, then turned and headed to the dock.

Duncan took off running towards the boat, wanting to get as far away from Mal as he could.

….

Mal walked a few paces behind the rest of the villains and watched in amusement as they kept glancing nervously behind them to look at him.

Just as they reached the cabin Mal stopped when he heard a voice calling him. Glancing behind him he saw Zoey running up to him but kept his back to her.

"Mike!"

Mal looked in front of him and silently told the others to go on without him, which they obeyed and went inside.

"Mike! What is going on with you?! Why would you do those things?!" Zoey asked her voice full of emotion.

While his back was still turned to her Mal rolled his eyes, if she stared crying he'd puke. He then conjured up a sad look and turned around to face her.

"I don't know Zoey…something must be really wrong with me." He walked up to her and took her hands in his, "I'm scared and I don't know what to do."

"Oh Mike, don't worry, Cameron and I will help you." The girl said gently squeezing his hands.

"You will?" Mal asked with fake surprise.

"Of course, now why don't you go to the infirmary and get your foot looked at," Zoey said, looking down at his bare foot that was still wrapped in her makeshift bandage, "and then get to bed, you need rest."

"All right, thank you Zoey," Mal smiled at her.

Zoey smiled back and kissed his cheek, causing Mal to make a disgusted face while she wasn't looking. "I'll see you tomorrow ok? And don't worry, we'll figure this out," Zoey told him before she turned around and walked away.

Mal smirked as she left. "Pull up a seat and get comfortable Michael," the villain thought, "because I'm about to make your girlfriend wish she was never born."

…

The farther away Duncan got from the main island the better he felt. "I knew he seemed familiar!" he said out loud, "I can't believe I was on the same team as that wacko for 3 whole episodes."

Duncan watched as the boat took him farther and farther away from the threat. It was then that realization hit him. The others had no idea how dangerous that guy was! They had no idea what they were in for!

Gwen's image then entered Duncan's mind. She was now on the same team as that guy and had no idea who he really was. She was in trouble! They were all in trouble!

The delinquents pride then took over and he shook his head. "Whatever, that's their problem, Gwen dumped me and it's not like any of those guys are my friends." Duncan told himself.

Duncan tried, he tried so hard to convince himself that he didn't care, but no matter how hard he tried…he just couldn't stop thinking about the others. He was the only one who knew about Mal, he had to do something.

"Chef!" Duncan called to the cook who was busy driving the boat, "I changed my mind! I don't want to go to Boney Island!"

"Well that's too bad," Chef answered him, "you volunteered and we're almost there."

"But Chef you don't understand!"

"I don't care!" the cook responded harshly.

Duncan growled with frustration, he had known Chef for years and knew he was wasting his breath trying to reason with the man.

Duncan then looked back towards the main island and just prayed that Mal continued to break electronics and not the other contestants.

…

**And that's where I'll stop; I guess this chapter is more of a filler, just too kind of get the ball rolling. I have a lot of ideas it's just hard to start them. I gave myself a deadline which is before the next episode of TDAS airs and because I was having such a hard time with this chapter I was cutting it kind of close. Anyway, please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 whoo! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, it really means a lot.**

…

After biding goodbye to Heather, Alejandro headed back to the losers cabin and arrived just as the interns finished moving Mike's belongings into it.

The Spaniard walked inside the boy's side of the cabin and saw Scott sitting on one of the beds, but there was no sign of their newest team member.

"Where is Mike?" Alejandro asked.

"He was talking to Zoey, if he's not out there then I don't know where he went," the ginger told him, "but I don't think I like the idea of him being on our team."

"Nonsense, this is perfect," Alejandro said, "now we'll be able to keep a close eye on him."

"I guess," Scott said crossing his arms, "but I knew that guy was up to no good, he's been breaking the hamsters stuff, probably to mess with their heads and Courtney and bubble-boy could have been hurt because of him," Scott shook his head, "and now I'm positive that the washroom incident was some kind of trick."

"Indeed," Alejandro agreed, tapping his chin thoughtfully "I never would have guessed that Mike was so devious."

"Maybe we should throw the next challenge and vote him off," Scott suggested, he didn't want to admit it, but he was freaking out, there was defiantly something wrong with Mike and the dirt boy was not looking forward to sharing a cabin with him.

"Patience friend," Alejandro told him, "we will get rid of him eventually, but we must use strategy."

Scott raised an eyebrow at his teammate. "We have a numbers advantage over the other team," Alejandro explained, "We must win the next challenge to keep it."

"Then when do we get rid of Mike?" Scott asked.

"Once the teams merge, I will happily help you vote him off." The Spaniard said then smiled, "and who knows, maybe he'll be a powerful asset to our team."

The sound of the door opening caught both the villains' attention and they looked over to see "Mike" walking in. The newest villain must have showered because his hair was wet .He was dressed in intern clothes and in his arms he cradled his normal clothes.

"Hey guys," the MPD boy greeted his new teammates.

After talking to Zoey, Mal decided to take her advice and go to the infirmary. The throbbing in his foot was becoming annoying and he figured since he was in charge of the body he'd better take care of it. He was pretty dirty from all the fun Mike had on Boney Island, so an intern gave him some spare clothes and sent him to take a quick shower. After washing the dirt off and changing into the clean clothes, Mal returned to the infirmary where an intern cleaned and bandaged the wound on his foot then changed the rest of his bandages which had also become dirty.

The whole ordeal was irritating and kind of painful. Mal had to bite his tongue to keep from lashing out at the intern every time she touched one of his injuries… he wasn't known for his patience.

"Did you get a job as an intern?" Scott asked him.

"I needed to get my bandages changed at the infirmary and they wanted me to take a shower first," Mal answered as he sat his dirty clothes on one of the beds, "instead of wasting time tracking my suitcase down they just let me borrow some clothes." He explained, telling them the short version of the story.

"Mike I don't believe you have been welcomed to the team," Alejandro said, changing the subject, "so let me be the first to do so."

The Spaniard held out his hand and Mal slowly shook it. "Uh…thanks."

After seeing the clips of Mike's evil deeds, Alejandro became very interested in the MPD boy. Mike was sneaky, crafty and unpredictable. In a way, Mike reminded Alejandro of himself. In season 3 Alejandro had eliminated tons of players by being sneaky and crafty. Mike was defiantly someone the Spaniard wanted on his side.

Alejandro's evil mind was already working on a plan to get Mike into an alliance with him. With both Scott and Mike on his side, Alejandro knew he'd be safe from elimination.

Mal of course knew what Alejandro was up to and had to hold back the urge to laugh out loud. "Poor fool thinks this is just a game," he thought to himself, "but this is _my_ game now, and I always win."

…

"Oh Cameron what are we going to do?" A worried Zoey asked her friend.

She and Cameron were sitting at the table in the dining room of the spa hotel discussing Mike. Both were worried about him and also terrified by what they had just learned.

"I knew it was him that broke Sam and Sierra's stuff" Zoey admitted, "ever since I saw him trip you…I knew….but I told myself he wouldn't do anything like that…but now we know for sure it was him and he didn't just brake things but he could have hurt someone."

Zoey looked right at Cameron, her heart break and fear pouring through her light brown eyes. "Cam…what's wrong with him?"

Cameron honestly had no idea what to say to comfort his friend. She was looking at him with pleading eyes, begging him to have an answer, to know what to do. But the sad truth was….Cameron had no idea what to do.

Cameron felt like he had a lot of pressure put on him. Like it was solely up to him to find out what was wrong with Mike and fix it. Sure Cameron was smart- brilliant actually-but that didn't mean he always had the answer.

"I'm not a psychiatrist …" Cameron thought miserably to himself, "I'm just a kid."

But Cameron knew he had to think of something. Mike needed him and by the looks of it, Zoey did too. "Don't worry Zoey, we'll figure it out," Cameron said, trying to reassure her, "I'll think of something."

This obviously wasn't the answer Zoey wanted to hear because her shoulders dropped and she looked down. Cameron reached over and patted her arm, trying as best he could to comfort her.

"It's late, maybe we should get some sleep," Cameron suggested after a minute.

Zoey nodded but didn't look at him. She then stood up and headed to her and Sierra's room and Cameron headed to his. Since Duncan was in exile, the small boy had the room to himself. Cameron changed into his pajamas and lied down in the bed, pulling the covers over him.

Though Cameron was tried, he couldn't sleep. He mind was racing, trying to think of what he could do to help. He couldn't let his friends down. Cameron had already let Mike down once before. Last season, when the bubble-boy had figured out that Mike had multiple personalities, Cameron had promise he'd help control them.

Mike had trusted him, and Cameron had betrayed that trust by accidently telling Scott about his alternate personalities. Not only did Cameron let Mike's secret slip, but he left his first ever friend to suffer at the hands of a villain.

"And it doesn't end there," Cameron thought to himself guiltily, "I even told Zoey Mike's secret."

Mike had fallen for Zoey the moment he saw her and he was terrified to tell her about his other personalities for fear that she would think he was a freak. He even let himself be blackmailed to keep her from knowing. But Cameron and his big mouth ended up telling her anyway, betraying his friend twice.

It was one slip up from Cameron that led to a day of hell for Mike and ended with him being eliminated from the game and hurled off the island. But Mike was never angry with Cameron, he even thanked him after the season had ended, telling the bubble-boy that if it wasn't for him, Mike never would have stood up to his other personalities or had the courage to finally tell Zoey the truth.

But Cameron couldn't help but feel guilty about what he did every now and then. Mike had every right to be angry and Cameron wouldn't have blamed him if Mike had down right hated him for telling someone his secret…but he didn't.

"Mike's too forgiving…too nice," Cameron thought to himself, "That's why it couldn't have been Mike who did all those bad things."

The teen then sat up and looked out the window in the direction of the loser's cabin. "But if that's not Mike...then who is it?" he said out loud, "and…is he dangerous?"

…

On Boney Island, Duncan sat as high up in a tree as he could where he figured he'd be safe from all the animals. He looked out across Lake Wawanakwa, trying to get a glimpse of the other island.

"How could I not have recognized him?" Duncan scolded himself.

Of course, in Duncan's own defense, it had been years since that time in juvie, and what were the odds that he'd end up on a TV show with the guy? If Mal hadn't started whistling Duncan probably never would have figured out where it was he knew him from.

That tune…that God awful tune sent shivers up Duncan's spine. He could still hear it, echoing through the halls in juvie. That sound had burned into his eardrums and scarred his memory; he'd never be able to forget it.

"I never should have come back to this damn island," Duncan said out load.

When the producers had first contacted him asking if he'd want to come back for another season, Duncan had not been the least bit interested. He'd had enough of Chris, drama and the entire show in general. He'd already won the million once, granted Courtney had made me spend every cent of it on her (most of it going to her lawyers), but he didn't feel that the money was worth being tortured another season.

The producers had also asked Gwen if she'd be willing to return and for some reason she really wanted to. It was Gwen who convinced Duncan to return. He had come back just for her and look where it got him, dumped by his girl and trapped on the same island as a dangerous lunatic.

But Gwen had decided she was coming back to the island with or without Duncan. Thinking about it now, Duncan was glad he had chosen to come with her. They might not have broken up if he had stayed but then Gwen would still have been on the island with Mal and Duncan wouldn't be able to help her.

"I have to protect her," Duncan thought to himself, "I have to protect them all, I'm the only one who can."

Mal was twisted and loved causing pain and suffering. Duncan knew that everyone's broken possessions were just the beginning of what was to come. He had witnessed it before, a hurricane was coming and the wind had only just begun to blow.

Duncan needed to warn everyone about Mal and they needed to get him off the island. Maybe if he just explained to Chris how dangerous the guy was the host would send him home. The thought of Mal being flushed down the giant toilet made Duncan smile.

"You think your so clever don't you Mal?" Duncan said out loud, his confidence building, "but I'm going to stop your sick little game before it even starts."

Smiling and feeling a lot better, Duncan reached into his pocket for his knife to carve some of his famous artwork into the tree. The smile on his face vanished instantly when he felt nothing but air in his pocket. He then checked the other side and his two back pockets but found nothing.

"Hey!" Where's my knife?!"

…

Deep within his subconscious, Mike struggled against the chain that held him captive, trying desperately to escape.

"Help! Somebody!" Mike called out frantically, his voice full of panic.

Mike pulled as hard as he could on the chain, willing it to brake, but it was hopeless. "Please! Anybody!"

"Scream all you want, no one can hear you," a dark voice said causing Mike to freeze.

Mike then whirled around just in time to see a strange mirror rise up from the ground. Inside the mirror Mike's evil persona was looking at him with an amused smirk on his face.

"Mal…" Mike growled, glaring daggers.

"Ooo you're so scary when you're mad," Mal said sarcastically and laughed.

Mike lunged at him only to be stopped by the chain and fell to the ground. "If you even think about hurting anyone I'll…"

"You'll what?" Mal asked, his voice threatening, daring Mike to finish his sentence.

But Mike had no answer, and could do nothing but glare at his evil look-alike. Mal grinned down at him, "That's what I thought."

All anger and bravery Mike had felt melted away into fear as Mal looked down at him. But Mike wasn't afraid for himself, he was afraid for everyone in the real world.

"What are you going to do?" Mike asked fearfully.

"Uh uh uh," Mal said, waving his finger, "we don't want to spoil the surprise now do we?" he flashed Mike a sinister smile before vanishing from the mirror.

"No wait! Come back!" Mike pleaded.

"This can't be happening! This can't be happening!"

…

Back outside of Mike's subconscious, Mal sat in the dark on one of the bunk beds. Scott and Alejandro were both fast asleep. Alejandro was quiet but Scott was snoring ferociously. Mal paid him no attention as his interest was somewhere else.

From under his pillow he pulled out Duncan's knife and flipped it open. The villain held the weapon up to examine it, the smooth steel gleaming in the moonlight.

"So sharp," Mal whispered, running his finger across the blade, "Duncan's taken very good care of you hasn't he?"

Just holding the knife made Mal's heart beat with excitement. The evil teen glanced out the window to look at the spa hotel. "Hey Mike, think your girlfriends blood is as red as her hair?"

Mal wanted Mike to suffer for locking him away, and Zoey was the perfect way to cause said suffering. Though Mal was itching to test the blade out on her and longed to hear her pain filled screams while in his grasp, he knew he couldn't touch her, at least not while Mike was still fighting to get back out. If Mal wanted to have his fun, he'd have to get rid of Mike.

"And I know just how to do that," Mal thought to himself, "I just have to break his spirit".

…

**And this is where I'll end this chapter. I had rewritten this chapter a couple of times because I couldn't decide which direction I wanted to go. I'm a little nervous because I hope I picked the right one. Anyway, please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 yay!**

…

"Rise and shine suckers! Its breakfast time!" Chef Hatchet's voice boomed, jolting Scott out of his deep sleep. The dirt boy shot straight up causing him to hit his head on the top bunk.

"Ow!" He yelled rubbing his head.

Alejandro yawned from above him. "Is Chef not throwing breakfast through the door today?"

"Guess not," Scott grumbled, glancing around the room. He found himself looking at Mike's bed and felt his heart jump when he noticed his new teammate wasn't there.

"Great, where did that freak go?" Scott thought to himself, he didn't trust Mike and didn't like the idea of the guy not being in plain sight.

Scott jumped out of bed and raced to the door as Alejandro struggled to wake up. The dirt boy pulled open the door but froze when he saw what was outside.

"Mike", already dressed and ready to go for the day, sat on the cabin stairs with his back to Scott. The newest villain sat with a plate of strange looking food in his lap and was picking at it disgustedly. Sitting around him were more plates of food.

Feeling braver now, Scott walked outside and let the door slam behind him causing Mike to look over his shoulder at him.

The tanned boy gave Scott an innocent smile. "Morning Scott, Chef brought us breakfast," he said gesturing to the other plates.

"Yeah I see that," Scott said crossing his arms, "So how'd you sleep last night? You didn't happen to break anything did you?"

The smile on Mike's face vanished and he gave Scott a cold look. "I already told you, I don't remember doing that." The MPD boy said in a dark voice.

Scott, paying no attention to the tone, snorted. "So was it one of your other personalities?"

Mike stared at the ginger but didn't answer. Scott, feeling in control, grinned down at him.

"Well listen close," Scott said with confidence, "you and _all_ of your personalities better watch it, none of us trust you and we're keeping an eye on you, so if any of you put one toe out of line you're a goner."

"Is that so?" Mike said.

"Yep," Scott answered grinning.

"Well you know I think?" Mike asked, setting his plate down and standing up.

"No, what?" Scott answered smugly.

Without warning, Mike grabbed Scott by the front of his shirt and grinned viciously at the slightly shorter boy. "I think you should watch that cocky mouth of yours before it gets you into trouble."

Scott felt his blood run cold and any bravery he had fled from his body as he found himself looking into terrifying black eyes. Mike's words were so cold and threatening that they pierced into Scott's soul. The dirt boy was frozen with fear; he couldn't speak, think or move.

Mike flashed him one last wicked grin before releasing him just as the cabin door opened.

Courtney stepped outside and gasped when she saw Scott who had turned a ghost white.

"Scott what's wrong?! Courtney asked rushing to his side. When she received no answer from the ginger she looked at "Mike". "What's wrong with him?!"

"I don't know," the tanned boy answered, "something must have really scared him."

….

In the spa hotel, the heroes sat at the table eating their breakfast. Both Cameron and Zoey were silent as they were both deep in thought. The only noise came from Sierra, who was busy trying to spoon feed her new "pet" some oatmeal.

"Come on Cody 1, open wide," the super fan cooed as she attempted to get the spoon into one of the creatures mouths.

The mutant hissed and clamped its jaws around her finger causing Sierra to yelp with pain and drop the spoon.

Cameron paid little attention to the insane super fan and glanced over at Zoey. The red head was obviously upset and was putting a lot of effort into focusing on her breakfast.

The small boy had been trying to find a way to tell Zoey about the theory he had come up with the night before, that maybe Mike somehow developed a new personality.

Though it was a relief to know the case to Mike's strange behavior Cameron was still beyond worried. He didn't know anything about this new personality and that frightened him.

This personality had abandoned a blind Cameron in the woods which could have gotten him killed. "This means he could be dangerous," The bubble-boy thought to himself, "How am I going to explain that to Zoey?"

…...

The villains team sat on the losers cabin deck, trying to eat their breakfast. Mal glanced at Scott and smirked to himself. The dirt boy looked pale and was shakily munching on his green toast but said nothing.

Courtney sat next to him and asked, for about the tenth time, what was wrong. Scott just shook his head and looked straight ahead.

"Smart guy," Mal thought to himself, "he catches on quickly, he could be useful later."

…

**So I have no choice but to end it there. I know its short but it was either that or I wouldn't be able to post anything for a while. It's been a rough week, I've been out of town for a few days due to a funeral I had to attend and now I have a lot of school work to catch up on. I actually wasn't planning on posting anything yet but I really wanted to. Anyway please review.**


End file.
